Seven Moments
by Chip of Silver
Summary: The 3rd series of Torchwood comes out on July 6th and here is a Janto fic for everyday leading up. They are all up now! Some PWP, tons of fluff, some angst, much humor and even a little Christmas spirit! Ready for 'Children of Earth' everyone? Complete!
1. Good Morning

So, I've decided, for everyday this week I'm going to post a Janto one-shot, to celebrate the release of the third series of Torchwood!

This is number 1 and it is PWP. I shall get your love with porn and then I shall make you read the other six. If you're really nice I'll post a fic after the new series. These are all post series two so SPOILER for second series.

I'm posting seven so each will be here and completely stand alone. This is number one, and since it's late I'll be posting another later today. Either tonight or in a couple of hours. We'll see.

Anyways, this is way too long so.....voila!

-------------------

Ianto had felt that today had been one of the longest he'd had in a long time. Since Tosh and Ianto had died, Torchwood had been mad. Aliens seems to have calmed down a little, almost as if in recognition that there were only three protectors of the earth and one well meaning husband but even still, it was nearly impossible to keep up with. The one day a week he normally took off had been more or less forgotten and mostly all Ianto wanted to do was sleep for the next year and forget about Torchwood. Maybe have a nice cup of coffee and read for an hour or so before going to bed. He had more caffeine then blood running through his veins by this point so a cup before bed actually helped him sleep. It would probably kill him before he hit 30, but Torchwood was likely to kill him before his next birthday, so an unhealthy lifestyle was really the least of his worries.

Bitterly, Ianto loosened his tie, picking up another mug from Gwen's desk and bringing it to the little kitchen like area that Ianto used for the dishes. They'd stopped an alien plant from sucking the life force from people who were happy in their lives. Unsurprisingly, it hadn't bothered to attack any of the Torchwood team. He cast another glance around the hub, deciding that everything was mostly in it's place before deciding it was time to leave for home. Quickly he shuffled a few papers around on a desk and turned off a few of the more useless lights. Jack stayed all night at the hub, but without him and Gwen there he mostly just stayed down in that little hole of his and did whatever it was Jack did. Who really knew, for all he could say, maybe Jack wrote cheesy romance novels in his spare time. Real bodice rippers that made middle-aged woman swoon. Ianto chuckled quietly to himself, realizing that anything Jack wrote would most likely be a little to unconventional for most of the 21st century to handle.

"What's so funny?" Jack's voice came from behind him, confident and alluring in that way that only Jack was. Ianto started, turned quickly to face him, smileing softly when he confirmed it was Jack.

"I was imaging you as a best selling author." Ianto answered truthfully, completely deadpan.

Jack smirked, moving closer to his younger lover and getting perhaps a bit into his personal space. "Really? And what sort of novels was it I was selling?"

Ianto nearly smiled at Jack, the only reason he didn't was because it would have broken the game. "All sorts." He assured. "But you were best known for your books on human anatomy."

Jack raised an eyebrow, a soft chuckle escaping him. He pressed a little closer, he hands resting on Ianto's hips and their faces no more then a few inches apart. "Oh yeah? Well, I think we might have to see to see if I'm knowledgeable enough to earn my reputation as a writer." He ended his teasing with a kiss, his arms snaking around Ianto's middle, pulling to younger mans body flush against his. Ianto pulled back first and smiled at his lover before leaning forwards for another kiss. His arms moved up to rest around Jacks' shoulders and they were pulled up as close to each other as they could be, mouths clashing. Ianto pushed as close to Jack as possible his tongue running along the inside of Jack's mouth and one of his hands resting in the short black hair of his lover.

Jacks' hands begin to wander, moving to rest over Ianto's ass. He pulled the other man closer so that he could feel the evidence of the younger mans' arousal against his thigh. Smile into the kiss in pushed his thigh between Ianto's legs grinding against him. Ianto moaned softly and pulled back a little to take a few gasping breaths.

"Not here." He insisted, shaking his head to demonstrate that they weren't going to have sex in the middle of the hub. Jack raised an eyebrow, and moved to Ianto's neck, licking a lone line along the column of his throat then moving on to lavish his pulse with attention. Ianto's breath caught but he shook his head again, a little less firmly. Jack chuckled and dragged his tongue just under Ianto's jaw then blew on the wet skin. The Welshman shivered slightly but pulled back away from Jack, his erection visible though the trousers of his suit.

Jack pouted, trying his best to convince Ianto to allow himself to be ravished in to middle of the hub in full view of the CCTV. Ianto fixed him with a stern glare and grabed him by the braces tugging him towards the little hole in the hub that served as Jack's room, though Ianto tended to spend a suspicious amount of time down there. At least there was a bed and with the day he'd had there was no way he was going to settle for anything less.

It was very difficult to manage to even get to the ladder with Jack attempting to undue his pants, the other man more worried about getting Ianto naked then actually reach the destination. Ianto swatted at the hands on his fly and Jack backed off a bit with a knowing smirk then pulled Ianto's tie, jerking him close for a bruising kiss. Ianto's noise of protest dissolved into a moan as Jack tongue invaded his mouth. The ex-time agent slowly backed him up against a wall just beside the entrance to his room till he had Ianto pressed up against the cold concrete of the hub wall. He continued to kiss him tilting his head for better access and his hand moved to try and open Ianto's suit. He fumbled with the buttons his long experience with undressing lovers allowing him to fairly quickly get Ianto out of his vest . He tossed to clothing away, not interested on where it landed and moved on to working the undershirts off. Ianto began to try and get Jacks shirt off, but he was pushed away, Jack moving onto kissing along Ianto's jaw and neck, slipping his hand under his shirt to run over the bare skin underneath. Jack left the shirt hanging open, Ianto's tie still around his neck, and placed a few kisses on his collar bone before smirking up at Ianto as he slowly sank to his knees. Ianto groaned, his head falling back and Jack slowly begin opening the fasting to the other mans pants. Grinning he pulled them down, Ianto's underwear with them and exposed the half hard cock to the cold air of the hub. His hands moved up, each on one of the younger mans hips, holding him in place, and he slowly dragged his tongue along the shaft, circling the head before planting a kiss on the tip.

"Jack!"Ianto groaned, and Jack could hear the warning in the tone. Smirking, he blew on the hot flesh and Ianto growled, hands burying themselves in Jack's hair as he encouraged him towards ending his teasing. Taking pity on his younger lover, he slowly took the length in his mouth, feeling more then hearing Ianto's breath catch. He took in as much as he could, then swallowed around the cock. The hands in his hair tightened at the sudden pleasure and Jack moaned, causing a spike a pleasure to bubble along Ianto's spine. Jack bobbed his head, one of his hands moving to cup Ianto's balls. Jack pulled Ianto closer and closer to an orgasm, the hard won skills coming in handy in this instance. Ianto panted, his breaths coming in sharp gasps and his chest heaving. He was close and with great will power he tugged at Jack hair, pulling him away. Jack looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow and a self satisfied smirk but he pulled back, and stood up beginning to unbutton his shirt as he walked towards the ladder to his room. Ianto took a few short breaths to try and calm himself down, and as soon as he could walk he fallowed behind, stepping out of his pants and his socks and shoes and then stepping over Jacks discarded shirt before descending the ladder after his lover. The room below was spare and but lived in. There were few personal artifacts, but it was still warm and Ianto, through threats and blackmail had managed to get Jack to keep the space neat.

Jack had managed to completely strip by the time Ianto got down, his trousers nowhere in sight and his braces strewn over a chair. Jack was completely hard and sitting on the bed, waiting, Ianto felt his stomach flip in anticipation and he walked towards Jack, his tongue flicking out over his dry lips.

Jack stood up, placing one hand on Ianto's shoulder and steering him towards the bed. He backed the younger man up, pushing him against the bed and letting him tip over onto his back, sprawled out on the mattress. His grin was nearly predatory as his climbed on top on the younger man kissing along his chest. He ran his tongue over a nipple, enjoying the way Ianto's breath caught and moved up to plant and bruising kiss on Ianto lips. Ianto lifted his head, pressing up into the kiss and opening his mouth as wide as he could only pulling back when he needed to breathe. Jack, panting, moved off of his lover, reaching for the bedside table and grabbing for the lube.

He leaned in for another quick kiss before sitting up and squeezing a healthy amount of lube onto his palm. He coated one finger, leaning over and resting it at Ianto's entrance. Carefully he pushed the finger inside past the tight ring of muscles and after a moment Ianto pushed down against him, wanting more. He took only a few seconds before pushing a second finger into his lover, slowly scissoring them then pushing up further to hit the spot he knew was there. Ianto bucked, a low moan spilling from his mouth as Jack brushed his prostate and Jack found the sight of Ianto beneath him irresistible. He pulled his fingers back and squirted another drop on lube onto him palm, running his hand over his cock and spreading it along his shaft. He positioned himself at his lovers entrance, placing Iantos legs over his shoulders and he leaned over Ianto, his hands on the bed just above Ianto's shoulder, looking into his eyes. Smiling, he leaned in for a kiss just as he slowly pushed in. Ianto tensed for a moment before purposefully relaxing around the intrusion and Jack pushed in till he was completely seated in his younger lover.

He stayed like this for a few long moments, kissing his lover deeply, Ianto's arms coming up to wrap around his shoulder, hands joining behind his neck. When he was sure that his lover had had time to adjust Jack began to move, long slow thrust that went deep and drove Ianto crazy. Each thrust was well aimed, hitting his prostate dead on and Ianto was quickly reduced to a hardly coherent mess.

"Faster...Please oh god Jack! Harder, faster, Anything!" Reduced to begging Ianto could think of nothing butthe feel of Jack inside of him, and with a breathy chuckle Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's shoulder, his hands griping Ianto's hips. He put all his leverage into his thrusts, his breath punctuated with grunts as he moved as quickly as he could, with quick purposefully thrusts that made Ianto gasp, his breathing at a frantic pace, chest heaving. He could feel himself so very close to the edge and Jack thrust into his prostate with as much force as he could. Ianto saw stars coming with a shout that may have started out as Jack's name. As the muscles contracted around him it only took a few more quick thrust for Jack to come, groaning loudly into Ianto's shoulder and riding out his orgasm.

They collapsed against one another, breath coming in labored gasps, too drained to move and stated. It was nearly a full ten minutes later when they finally moved apart and lay next to each other before managing to make it under the covers, the air under the hub cold. Ianto began to doze off, pressed agaisnt the warm hard body of lover.

Jack didn't dare move, for fear of rousing the younger man and instead watched him sleep. He himself almost never slept, but with the Welshman wrapped around him he felt at peace with the world and slowly he too dozed off. He ended up sleeping most the night and when he did wake up it was just breaking morning.

When Ianto woke up Jack was gone, and the bed was cold, but upon sitting up, eyes bleary, he saw that the immortal was sitting on the chair at the end of the bed, wearing only a pair of pants.

"Breakfast?" He asked, holding out a bag from the local café. Ianto smiled despite himself.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes. Jack shrugged.

"Gwen isn't due in for more then an hour and..."Jack trailed off handing Ianto the little paper bag of food. "I went and got you a suit too, I couldn't bear waking you up." He looked almost vulnerable for a moment and Ianto opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead he opened up the breakfast and smiled when he saw that it was a apple Danish and a bagel.

"Thank you Jack." He said sincerely and the immortal looked relieved for a moment. Jack smiled, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal then he stood up and moved to beside the bed, leaning over and kissing the Welshman.

"Good morning Ianto."


	2. Good Night

Gwen worked for torchwood so it hardly came as a surprise that some of the things she'd seen were fairly strange. Some were downright unbelievable. This was one of those things. This morning, Rhys had seen a very large orange man with four arms and a pincer for a mouth on his way to work. Gwen had thought it might be a good idea to bring him in to talk with Jack, see if they could shed light on what her husband had seen and if it was dangerous.

The large metal door into the hub had rolled slowly out of the way, the alarm blaring to announce someone entering Torchwood. As soon as the door had cracked open, Gwen heard the muffled shouting, and immediately panic flared as she recognized the voices of Jack and Ianto. The moment she could fit, she squeezed through the door, drawing her gun and holding it ready, signalling for Rhys to wait for her to make sure it was safe.

She took in the hub, watching for any threat, but all she saw was Jack and Ianto, standing about fifteen feet apart and screaming at each other. Gwen, blinked, and holstered her gun, confused as to what exactly was going on. Intellectually she knew that Jack and Ianto probably fought same as any couple but they were very professional and she'd never seen them get into an argument before. Her and Rhys fought by standing close and nearly whispering stinging accusations and biting comments. It seemed Jack and Ianto were the type to stand across a room and scream at each other till neither could hear what the other was saying.

She watched them, Ianto's face was red and he feet planted, gesturing wildly and Jack was moving, pacing, the glare he was fixing on Ianto angry and venomous. And finally she realized what had seemed so very odd. They were wearing each other's clothing. She suddenly knew her life was about to take a turn for the bizarre. Jack was in a suit, a rather nice suit with a red striped tie and a pink undershirt. Ianto was wearing a greatcoat, period military all the way.

"Jack, Ianto?" She moved towards them, slowly in an attempt to keep them from turning on her. It was obviously a flawed plan because as soon as she spoke up two sets of eyes fixed her with twin glares.

"Gwen." It was Ianto who spoke and she realized that while she hadn't been able to tell when he was yelling, that he was using an American accent. Perhaps it would be best if she took Rhys and ran. Maybe hide under the covers till Torchwood was normal again. Jack looked beyond silly in a suit and Ianto looked dwarfed in a World War II uniform. Then it clicked. It all made sense. She had been thrown into an alternate universe. Well, it was bound to happen eventually. This WAS Torchwood. Gwen wondered if they had shrimp in this new universe of hers. One where Ianto was Jack and Jack was Ianto and large four armed orange men with pincer mouths ran around unchecked.

Rhys of course chose this moment to insert himself into the picture. He paused for a moment before looking between her two co-workers.

"What's this then?" His tone hovered between accusing and amused. "Some sort of role-playing game is it?" Gwen turned to fix her husband with a stern look, but truthfully she hoped that's what it was. She really didn't want to be trapped in some terrible shrimp free universe.

"No, look, Gwen, we need your help." It was Ianto who spoke, in that eerie American accent, and stepped forwards, asserting himself in a way that Gwen had never seen Ianto do. "We were down in the archives and there was a flash of light and..."

"No! Tell her what actually happened! You were fooling around in my archives! I told you not to touch it, but noooo! You knew what it was! You knew it was safe!" Jack interrupted the younger man, not yelling now but rather talking loudly. He had a welsh accent and he really wasn't sounding at all like Jack.

"Look, I have no idea what happened here but I think we really need to fix it." Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, looking between the two men.

"Ianto, can you show me the artifact?" She asked the young man. Ianto shook his head.

"No, that's the problem you see, I'm Jack. That's Ianto." Ianto who apparently was really Jack told her this very firmly, crossing Ianto's arms over Ianto's chest. Gwen looked between the two again, the realization dawning on her features.

"So you two..."They nodded. "And you..."another nod "Soo..."Gwen couldn't help herself, Rhys started to chuckle behind her and she broke into full-blown laughter. Ianto in Jack's body rolled his eyes, throwing his hands into the air and walked off, the suit a little too short for Jack's body.

"Bloody Torchwood" Rhys was smiling, shaking his head as he walked over to the couch, flopping down to watch the drama.

"How did any of this happen?" She was genuinely curious, and the overly innocent look an Ianto's face, the one that looked almost real on Jack but just look suspicious on Ianto made her nearly dying to know.

"You heard Ianto. We were down in the archives, I was playing with some old thing that fell through the rift years and years ago and we then were in each other bodies." It was a very simple explanation, but Gwen couldn't help feel there was something missing. She squinted at Jack in Ianto's body, for a moment marvelling about how silly he looked in that greatcoat when it dawned on her.

"So you just decided to switch clothing" It wasn't really a question of course, but Jack in Ianto's body answered anyways, after a moments pause.

"I just felt so awkward in a suit." He finished lamely. Gwen smirked at him.

"Of course you did. Now, let's try and get you back in your own body before you do something terrible in Ianto's." She finished with a sure nod and moved away to try and find where Ianto had wandered off to in Jack's body. She was quickly answered when Jack's body came into view carrying a tray laden with mugs of coffee.

"Oh, Ianto you are a saint!" Jack grinned and grabbed for his mug, taking a sip even though it was guaranteed to be boiling hot. He then promptly spit it out, spraying coffee all over the floor.

"That tastes like tar." Jack was rather bold in this announcement, and Gwen cringed when she noticed that Ianto looked ready to murder Jack, and that no one would ever find the body. Again, she realized that it was the little things that made someone them and that it look beyond strange on someone else.

Hoping to prevent bloodshed, Gwen took her own mug and took a hesitant sip. It was a little off, but Ianto was getting used to using an entirely new body. Still, it was amazing.

"Mine's fine." She supplied and Rhys stood up, taking the mug that Ianto in Jack's body offered to him. He took a sip and smiled, his eyes drifting closed and his hands wrapping protectively around the mug. Ianto looked at Jack and raised a challenging eyebrow, setting down the tray and taking his own coffee from it. Triumphantly he took a sip from his mug and then grimaced, drawing back in shock.

"That's vile!" He seemed genuinely surprised. Gwen couldn't help but be stunned. Ianto had never to her knowledge messed up a cup of coffee. Then again Jack's body was used to drinking drain-o.

That was it! Chuckling she grabbed both of their mugs, and switched them watching with a self-satisfied smirk as they both hesitantly sipped at their new drinks, then as smiles blossomed over their features upon realizing that they actually enjoyed it.

"I cannot believe that you enjoy this stuff. There is something wrong with you." Ianto set the mug down and wiped his hands. "Well, how do we fix this?" He asked, and Gwen shrugged.

"I don't even really know what happened. All I know is that you two were shagging down in the archives and then Jack picked up some artifact and started explaining what it did when he triggered it and you ended up as each other." Gwen stated all of this rather calmly, privately amused by the way Ianto in Jack's body's cheeks coloured and he fixed his own body with a rather stern glare. Gwen laughed and grabbed Ianto's arm tugging him along.

"C'mon then, you can show me this artifact of yours."

------------

It was nearly an hour of poring over old files and rather carefully prodding at the machine when Rhys decided to head home, realizing that he wasn't needed and that his four armed orange man with a pincer mouth could wait for another day. Ianto saw him out, Jack still trying to puzzle out the inscription on the side when Gwen finally found a vaguely mentioned case of this happening, buried amongst other files. With a triumphant cry she handed it to Jack, watching as Ianto's body broke into a smile.

"I remember this now! I was off on another mission, but it was all they could talk about when I got back. It only lasted twenty four hours and everything went back to normal." With a flourish he closed the file, standing up and dusting off Ianto's suit.

"Ianto!" He took off after his lover, vanishing and Gwen watched him go with a smile, glad that this was a case so easily solved.

Jack didn't take long to find Ianto, watering the plants, the look of his own body still excessively odd.

"You figure all this out? I'm eager to get back into my own body." He was very to the point, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, don't you like being in my body?" Jack tried to sound innocent, but he didn't think that Ianto's body had been designed to contain him.

"Well, at least neither of use are female this time." It was a very typical Ianto response and it made Jack smile, glad that Ianto wasn't mad at him anymore. Maybe both suggesting that they sleep together and implying that this was Ianto's fault in the same sentence hadn't been very wise.

"We only have another dozen hours or so." Ianto visibly relaxed, the movement easy to notice in his own body. "You know, haven't you always wanted to see exactly what you..." Ianto cut him off with a hand.

"I'm going to feed Janet. Then I'm going home." He said so rather firmly.

"But wouldn't it...!"

"Goodnight Jack."

------------

This one was very fun to write. Ahaha. I might even continue this one once the week is up. Review if you think I should. Anyone get the Buffy reference?

Anyways, that's two out of seven. See you tomorrow.


	3. You're Wellcome

It had been an average day in the hub and Gwen had been off nearly an hour ago in some attempt to keep a nine to five life. Jack and Ianto came nowhere near living a normal life, Torchwood having long ago consumed most of their time. They had been alone in the hub, surprisingly working, when the rift monitor had blared to life, announcing a large spike in activity. Neither hesitated, grabbing the address, their coats and the car keys and they were in the SUV within minutes. As soon as they got on the road Ianto called Gwen, giving her the co-ordinates and telling her to meet them there. The source wasn't far and it took no more then ten minutes with Jack's driving. The man drove like a maniac but he was a surprisingly safe driver and though the Cardiff streets were slicked with rain Ianto only spent about half the time griping at anything he could in an effort to stabilize himself.

Oddly enough, most of the time it was artifacts that fell through the rift, and it was rare to see some giant alien tearing through the streets of Cardiff. Other then the orange man with four arms and a pincer for a mouth they had seen two weeks ago there hadn't been an actual alien in nearly a month.

Skidding to a halt outside the house that the spike had come from both tore from the black SUV, drawing guns and running up the darkened stoop to the house. What they couldn't see from the streets they saw now, the door had been blown clean off its hinges, long wooden splinters sprayed over the entryway and the metal hinges twisted and broken. The two exchanged a glance, both having realized there was no way this wasn't a alien. And something strong and destructive. Maybe scared or hurt.

Cautiously they entered the house, keeping close eye out for any movement. Jack signaled for Ianto to check the room to the right, going forwards into the kitchen himself. A woman was cowering under the counter, her arms raised protectively over her head, and her entire frame shivering.

Pain blossomed at the base of his skull and the world faded out.

He didn't know how long it was later when he woke up, but he was fairly sure that he hadn't died. His skull was aching and the world was fuzzy but he had a good idea that he had only been knocked out. The world around him was bright now and there was something blaring in background.

Sitting up, he clutched at his head and groaned, blinking and looking around. Gwen's face swam into focus and he looked up at her trying to convey his question without actually speaking. She smiled at him, but it was weak and he couldn't help the flare of panic that went through him.

"What happened?" He tried to sound firm but it just sound tired to him. Gwen looked over her shoulder where Jack could see the body of something long a reptilian, about the size of a large man. It was oozing a green ichor all over the wood flooring and it smelt a little like over ripened fruit. Jack grimaced.

"I came in to find it hunched over Ianto and he was bleeding pretty badly. I had to empty a round into the thing before it died and I think Ianto got a round in before it knocked him down." Gwen sounded both woried and apogetic at the same time and Jack felt dread pool in his stomach. "The woman who lives here called the ambulance. I kept them away from you but Ianto needed a doctor."

Imediatly Jack sat up completely, pushing away any remaining concussion related issues. Gwen grabbed his arm, helping him up and handed him the keys to the SUV. "Ianto had them." She explained and he nodded, ready to take off to the hospital. His eyes lingered over the alien corpse. "I've got it. Go." Jack nodded, trying not to look overly grateful and took off, bounding over the dead creature and carefully avoiding the wet pool of very red blood.

The trip to the hospital was longer then any he had taken in years and he felt every secound of it. He was sure he broke every trafic law that there was and that half the cops in the city would be glareing at him for it untill he started going grey. As was assumed that could be awhile.

When he finaly got the the parking lot he broke yet more laws, this time parking ones, the large SUV sure the be in the way where it was. Still he couldn't help it, all he could think of was Ianto dying alone, somewhere in a lonley hospital.

It took him a few minutes to find the desk to ask were Ianto was and then the woman wasn't very forthcoming with information. He flashed his Torchwood I.D., but unlike with the police they didn't roll over in the same way, in fact the elderly nurse watched him very carefully as if to deduce whether or not her was a threat to her hospital. Finally she cracked, telling him that his young lover was in surgery to repair the damage. Without so much as a thanks he took off, raceing up flights of stairs and down long pristine hallways till he finally found the double doors to the hall that the operating rooms were on. He tried the door, only to find it locked and he could hardly stand the thought of distracting the surgeons and somehow costing Ianto his life or his leg or anything. So, very agianst his nature, he hovered in the little waiting room, completly unable to do anything to help a person he cared so very deeply about.

Around him an elderly man sat, wringing his hands, and a mother and her young son sat together on a chair, the little boys head balanced on his mother chest, deeply asleep. It was very late now and the only surgeries happening were ones from emergancy situations. Ther had probably been a car accident or maybe someone had fallen. Then there was Ianto, mauled by a space alligator. He glanced at the doors again, willing them to open, and feeling remarkable useless.

The elderly man was watching him, and Jack felt far to anxious to smile at him. It was too worried to be charming.

"My wife's in there." The old man spoke to him in a gravely voice, deep lines etched into his forehead and around his mouth and eyes. "She tripped down the stairs. Broke a lot of bones and they think she punctured her lung. They don't think she'll make it." He sounded even older now, and Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The haggered woman with the toddler looked over, studying them carefully.

"My brother's in there. He was out to get us a movie to watch and he was hit by a drunk driver. The driver didn't make it and my brother's in critical condition. I'm a single mother, my brother was helping me so much with Jeremy. I don't know what I would do with out him." The woman looked so tired and her son stirred a little, shifting the way he was laying. The elderly man laid a hand on her arm in sympathy.

"What about you young man? What loved one are you waiting for?" The old man was watching him with those old eyes that he saw in the mirror every day and whatever dismissal he'd been planing died.

"Ianto Jones, he was attacked by a mugger, I don't know what his condition is." The woman smiled at him and it took him awhile to realize that she wanted him to continue. He supposed that hearing about anything was betting the thinking about the fact that your loved one might have been dying behind those doors. Jack cast the doors another glance, hoping that they might open and save him from this waiting, but everything was that same wash of calm nothingness.

"I'm his boss, he was working when he was hurt." The answer was curt, and the young woman was about to speak up when a doctor appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. The double doors swung close behind him, and his hands were freshly pink with little rings around the wrists from where we had been wearing gloves. He looked them over before his eyes settled on the young woman, the look in his eyes cold and detached, one that Jack knew well. He suddenly felt pity and sadness well inside him and when the doctor called her away, he knew why. Not a minute later, her soft sobbing confirmed it, her son waking and joining his mom in her grief with a small cry. Jack doubted he understood what was going on, but even so young he recognized the distress well enough. The elderly man hunched over further in his chair and watched the door with some uncertainty, afraid of what he might hear when the doctor came to talk to him.

Ten minutes passed in silence between the old man and Jack. He watched the doors, and paced, he called Gwen and gave her instructions to do what she would have done anyways and avoided thinking about Ianto, that if he hadn't brought him with him that Ianto would be at home. If he hadn't left him alone that maybe none of this might happen and he definitely tried not to think of how large that pool of blood was and what that could mean. Finally he couldn't take it. Captain Jack Harkness was not a man who sat around. He cast a glace to the doors and then left in search of a nurces office. The many bends of the hallways were lost on him, and he felt like he was wandering aimlessly. A sign above him pointed him the right direction and finnaly he stumbled upon the nurses station. There were only two tired woman behind the counter and one middle aged man, and one raised an eyebrow impatiently to ask what is was he wanted.

"I was wondering what Ianto Jones's status was?" He tried to be polite but he was really at his wits end. She raised an eyebrow.

"And are you family?" Oh, not that again.

"I'm Torchwood." He was a little more curt now, but she nodded reluctantly and tapped away at her computer. It seemed like forever before she looked up.

"Was he just admitted? We only have the name on record, I don't have anything else yet." Jack could really have shot someone.

"He's in surgery now. He was mugged and rushed to emergency." He knew that his tone was have been fairly angry because a veritable storm cloud passed over her face and she closed up even more.

"Sir, could you please go waiting in the waiting area. A doctor will talk to you when we have news." She was angry now too and he slammed his hand down on the counter. The woman behind it hardly jumped.

"Sir! Go sit down! Torchwood or not, this is a Hospital! We will tell you when the surgery on Mr. Jones is complete!" She gestured sharply back down the hall and Jack tried to stare her down, hoping somehow she could tell him where Ianto was and how he was doing. "Someone will be by to talk with you at the nearest possible convenience." He had handled that badly, and he wasn't going to get anything from her. With a resigned nod, he walked away, hoping that when he got back Ianto would be out of surgery and well enough to have sex in the archives by tomorrow.

When he got back to the waiting room the old man was still sitting, and though he looked up when Jack came into view he mostly ignored the Captain. Jack finally sat down and watched the door, and for an hour he sat. The old man fell asleep and a new middle-aged couple came in after their daughter needed her stomached pumped, but they were gone quickly. All Jack could do was sit and wait and wait, wringing his hands. Finnaly a woman whom looked to Jack like a doctor, with grey around her temples and a sharp, pointed face, walked through the doors and searched around the waiting room. She easily zeroed in on Jack and walked confidently up to him.

"You the Torchwood guy who's been bothering the nurses?" She seemed very professional and intelligent, but Jack couldn't care less about anything like that. All he cared now was whether Ianto was okay. It seemed that the doctor picked up on this because she didn't comment further.

"Mr. Jones is going to be fine." Jack could feel ever part of him sing with relief. He didn't even vaguely listen to what she said next. All he could do was marvel that Ianto was fine and that he was going to be fine and that he wasn't dead.

Ianto was moved to a post-op room and Jack was allowed to, after flashing his Torchwood I.D. again, stay in Ianto's room. He sat in a small uncomfortable chair, watching his lover, hardly even listen when Gwen called to ask how Ianto was and to assure him that she would be around in the morning. He just marveled at the rise and fall of the young Welshman's chest.

He was awoke with sun streaming in the window by Ianto's voice, and he knew he's slept for at least an hour. His back hurt, but Ianto was okay and that was all that mattered.

"What happened?" Ianto looked odd wrapped in bandages. They were white and pristine, all along one arm and his side and around his forehead. Jack gave him a short version of the events and when the doctor hurried in he let her explain Ianto's condition, watching in the background. When the doctor told him them could leave a in a week if he healed right and hurried out Jack realized just how long he'd left the rift alone for. Grudgingly, he stood up to leave, ready to head back to he hub now that he knew that Ianto would be okay.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice, a little rough from the accumulated events, called him back. He turned around, but didn't speak and Ianto was watching him in some sort of puzzlement.

"Did you stay with me the entire time?" He sounded like that came as a shock and Jack was about the claim he would have done the same for any of his team when he realized that he wouldn't have. Instead he answered with a simple 'Yes'. Ianto smiled at him, making him look a little healthier.

"Thanks Jack." Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"You're welcome Ianto."

----------

Defiantly longest so far! Alright, sorry this is so late! I only got home four hours ago. Then my computer wouldn't open any files cause it got some virus, so I had to reboot, install a virus scanner cause my old one wasn't working, run the scanner, reboot again and then start typing this (from scratch cause I lost my notes) well another scanner is running so my computer is about half it's normal speed and won't play music. Plus this isn't beta-ed cause I can't get hold of mine! I'll probably re-post when I do get it beta-ed.

Oh yeah and I have a new theme now! The first one is 'Good Morning', the second 'Good Night', This is 'You're Welcome' and the next is 'Thank You'(Probably).

So, anyways I'm so sorry this is so late! Happy Canada day everyone! Review and alert please! The three R's! Read, aleRt, Review! It works. No one say anything.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to the only people who loved me enough to review! 'gothicHobbit08' and '.if i were real' you are my new favorite people.


	4. Thank You

It had taken nearly a week to convince Ianto to go out to a club with him, then another week to find a free night. Without Tosh and Owen it was hard to find time away from Torchwood. However the day had only amounted to a Weevil and was mostly calm, Gwen could handle it for the night. She had seemed happy enough to give them a night out together. The puppy eyes that Jack had flashed at her probably had something to do with this. Jack had nearly dragged Ianto from the Hub, stopping only to order the younger man to change from his suit into something more suitable. After asking around and some research Jack had found what he thought might be the best club in Cardiff, at least for this occasion. It was loud with thumping music and young attractive men. It had been awhile since he'd been to a gay club and Jack had even changed out of his period military for the occasion. Generally he wasn't one to label, but it would be nice change to be in a room where he could hit on any of the men he wanted without getting hit. Almost like being in his time again.

It hadn't been easy to get in at the door, Ianto hadn't been to a gay club since he was in collage, before Lisa had charmed her way into his life. As they walked up to the curb the music could be heard from inside, muffled by the walls. Men dressed in tight designer clothing. Jack took the lead at the door and since it was a weeknight they managed to get in with a Jack Harkness smile and no hassle.

As soon as they stepped through the door the music blasted around them in a nearly deafening mindless roar, the underlying beat thrummed through them like a living heart beat. Jack could feel it in his chest like a second heart and he mused upon the feeling, wondering if the Doctor felt like this all the time, two hearts thundering away in his chest. Strobe lights flashed, spotlights panned over the floor, colors bounced dazzlingly off ever surface. He watched the men on the dance floor, all of them moving to the music, a writhing mass of kissing and groping and grinding. Jack felt vaguely nostalgic for the fifty first century.

He caught Ianto's eye but his young lover tugged him over to the bar at the side off the room pushing Jack into a stool and sitting down beside him. Jack chuckled and ordered two beers placing the money on the bar, shooting the bartender a winning smile. Ianto rolled his eyes, but he took his beer and drank deeply. Jack looked around him, sipping slowly, his eyes glued rather blatantly to the many attractive men around him. The music around him was familiar, but after the seventies he'd stopped trying to keep up with it at all.

The song slid into another , smoothly with no interruptions and Ianto lifted his head in recognition. He didn't move, still drinking, but Jack could see by the way he nodded his head along that he at least enjoyed the song. He took one last swallow of beer and stood up, offering a hand to his lover.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, bowing at the waist in a gentlemanly gesture. Ianto rolled his eyes, but he smiled and took the hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet and dragged out onto the dance floor. The club was crowded even on a Thursday, but the space between him and Jack was hardly existent and the music thrummed through him as he danced with Jack for the first time in public. He wasn't counting that time at Gwen's wedding. It hadn't' really been much of a dance, and he'd noticed the way Jack was watching the rest of the team over his shoulder.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Jack hardly had to lean in order to speak next to his ear, though he still had to yell, unable to speak over the music. Ianto smirked at the man and nodded, pressing against Jack's chest.

A sudden tapping on his shoulder made Jack pull away if only a little and turn his head. A young blond with clothing that wouldn't have fit it had been any tighter and large blue eyes was standing behind him, watching Ianto.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked, but he didn't actually wait for Jack to respond, instead treating it as a rhetorical question and he more or less pushed Jack out of the way, sliding between them and stealing Jack partner. Ianto's eyes widened in surprise but Jack smiled, laughing and moved back and away, giving Ianto all the permission he needed to mingle. Jack knew well enough that he was the only man that Ianto had had any sort of relationship with since collage.

He managed to make it back to the bar, sitting back down at the same spot as before. The bartender smiled at him and handed him a glass, pouring something amber into it. Jack thanked him, but he was trying to catch glimpses of Ianto through the crowd.

"Your boyfriend wander off?" It was the bartender, leaning on the counter, and Jack realized he was the only one sitting at the bar. He drank the shot and tried not to scowl.

"He doesn't let me keep that leash on him outside of the house." Jack fell back on his jokes, trying to keep his grin both light and perverted. He pushed the empty shot glass up further on the bar and the bartender refilled the tiny glass. "I don't know why, He looks good in a collar. Nearly as good as he looks in a suit." Jack drank down the shot in a single swallow, and the bartender grinned, barking out a sharp laugh.

"You're a real flirt aren't you?" He observed and Jack laughed back, turning back to the crowd to search for Ianto. He spotted him after a moment. Some dark hair boy toy had taken a liken to his lover. He nearly growled, watching the man move against Ianto, so close they must have been able to feel each other breath on their cheeks. He took back anything before he had said in reference to this being like his time. Men in his time weren't boyfriend thieves! Well, actually that was lie. They were, but it made him feel better to curse the 21st century and every man in it that had eyes for Ianto.

He sat, watching the dance floor and exchanging occasional words with the bartender for nearly a dozen more songs and half a dozen more shots. One for every time Ianto changed men. Being immortal had it's merits in how much alcohol you could drink. He wouldn't be driving, but he was still going to be lucid. He was nearly ready for his seventh shot when Ianto managed to find his way back, panting a little and with a silly grin. He sat down beside Jack, and lean over to kiss his lover. He intended a quick peck, put Jack pulled him in for a long lingering kiss, nearly pulling his lover into his lap.

They were rather distracted when the bartender cleared his throat. They both looked over, Ianto smiling guilty, and Jack grinning triumphantly, having staked his claim over Ianto. The bartender chuckled.

"Hey, lover boys. The cutie over at the end of the bar wants to know if you my popular friend would let him buy you a drink." Ianto looked up in surprise to see a darkly handsome man give him a half wave. He just blinked back, stunned at the attention he was getting.

"No, I'm...I'm good." He smiled at the bartender, who shrugged and moved away, Jack couldn't help but shoot a triumphant look over Ianto's shoulder at his defeated rival. Ianto himself looked at the shot glasses in front of them and raised an eyebrow at Jack. "It's a good thing you have that immortal metabolism." Jack laughed and kissed Ianto again, this time this kiss managed to be chaste. A silence descended, one that was more metaphorical then literal, the music still blaring the the background. Jack would have asked Ianto to dance again but his lover still looked tired and Jack was afraid of losing him to the masses again.

Ianto waved the bartender down and ordered something cool and sweet and sat sipping "I'm sorry I made to wait." He smiled at Jack and took another long sip off his drink. He hummed along to a song, and Jack watched him, not able to help the fact that Ianto made him feel something warm. Something more then lust.

He had been watching Ianto, too closely is seemed because he didn't notice a man approaching until he was already sliding into the seat beside Ianto and ordering a drink. He was young and attractive, and watching Ianto with a smile. Jack watched with gritted teeth as he introduced himself charmingly and smiled and behaved like the perfect gentleman he looked. They were no more then a few feet away but he couldn't hear what was being said, the other man talking softly so Ianto had to strain and lean in closer to hear. He did hear Ianto laugh, and noticed the bartenders apologetic smile. He didn't react, and rather ordered a beer.

He sat, sourly sipping at the beer and watching Ianto be seduced by another man. Well he did think that Ianto needed to get out more. Wasn't this what he wanted? No, it really wasn't. He took a drink and thought about just grabbing Ianto and leaving, or punching out that other man who was hitting on his lover. He stared morosely down at his drink. Someone grabbed his shoulder, and he turned slowly to see Ianto, the younger man smiling at him.

"C'mon. Let's go." He placed a few bills on the bar, paying for both their drinks and tugged Jack up. Jack looked over his shoulder to see the man who's been seducing Ianto had moved on. Jack grinned and slid his arms around Ianto's waist, pulling his lover close. Ianto scowled at Jack for the surprise but then he smiled and didn't pull away. As they left the club Jack could have skipped, and Ianto noticing his excitement but thinking it from the alcohol, chuckled.

"Stop that." He laughed, his arm moving around Jack waist and nearly tripping them both. They laughed, and Jack casually hailed a taxi, not having brought a car so they could both drink. Ianto smirked at his lover's relaxed posture.

"Hurry this up so you can shag me senseless while the night is young." Jack looked over at Ianto with a lecherous grin and nearly pushed his younger lover into the taxi. Ianto gave the man the address to his flat, seeing as Jack lived in the hub and soon the were sitting comfortably in the dirt taxi.

"I had fun tonight." Jack looked over at Ianto is question. "Thanks for making me come."

Jack grinned and gave his lover as chaste a kiss as he could manage. The driver ended up warning them not to take it too far in his cab after he groped Ianto.

---------

Oh thank god that's done! Writing this was like pulling teeth! It was awful!

Sorry it sucks and is short and late. I am typing this at my cottage, but really I was just not wanting to write this. Erg, I dunno why because I liked this idea but writing it was awful.

Well, it's up, so read and review. Sorry again this is so late, and thanks again to my first two reviewers and a thanks to my shinny reviewer! ^.^


	5. Merry Christmas

Jack had spent many holidays sitting and watching the rift. Most years he didn't have a family to go to during Christmas and the few times he did his superiors ordered him to work during the holidays. This year the hub was a little more festive, Ianto and Gwen had made it a goal to fill Torchwood with cheer in an effort to make up for the hole that Tosh and Owen were going to leave this holiday season.

Tinsel and fairy lights were draped over the concrete walls and Ianto had managed to find a way to hang a wreath over the heavy door to the tourist office entrance. Jack discovered when he had been trying to impress an alien that didn't have decent reason for being here, that when the invisibles lift activated it sung Christmas carols. Jingle bells had announced the decent into the hub and Ianto had watched him with a hardly concealed smirk. After that Jack had laughed it off, the holiday spirts making him well tempered, but when he had seen that Ianto had managed to get Myfanwy to wear a wreath he had made sure to give the Welshman more work. The place was already bright enough with out twinkling pterodactyls. Ianto had still insisted on serving only peppermint flavored coffees in bright red mugs though. Jack was so very glad that it was only once a year.

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Ianto was leaning around the entrance to his office, and looked hesitant. Jack was puzzled about what it was that Ianto could want, but he waved the younger man inside and tried to shuffle the papers around on his desk so that they looked to have some semblance of order and that the ones with the nearly pornographic doodles in the margins were hidden behind the clean sheets.

"Did you need something?" He tried to sound only vaguely interested, but truthfully Ianto ran most of Torchwood and they were sleeping together. He really didn't know what Ianto could be hesitant to speak to him about. The younger man turned so he wasn't watching Jack before he started talking.

"I'm going to my Mam's for Christmas this year..." Ianto trailed off and Jack nodded. He knew this. Ianto had three siblings, two brothers and a sister and his father had died when he was younger. Still he had no idea where the conversation was headed. "I haven't had a relationship since Lisa and the my sister was asking me why I hadn't been seeing someone and tried to set me up with her husbands second cousin so I told her that I was seeing someone..." Ianto trailed off again when he noticed that Jack was grinning. He glared at the captain, but Jack found the fact that Ianto was being pressured by his family amusing. He made him think back to all the times that The Doctor had complained about Jackie Tyler.

"So what is it that happened?" He asked with a smile, leaning forwards over the desk and silently laughing at his lover. Ianto looked away, his hand going to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"They want to meet you." He said it rather rushed, but Jack heard him loud and clear and his amusement ceased. "I didn't say much, but Rhiannon latched onto it and wouldn't leave me alone and then she told Mam and now they want to meet whoever it is I'm dating...I haven't even told them if I'm dating a man or a woman, but they seem to think that I'm lying and trying to keep them off my back. If I come alone then I'll never hear the end of it and I know that you're going to be alone at the hub this Christmas. Would you like to join me for a family dinner Jack?" He looked anxious and Jack knew well that Ianto Jones was a collected man and that he if he looked disturbed then he must have been very nervous. For a long moment Jack wanted to say yes and play the normal boyfriend for the night. He wanted to mingle with Ianto's family and listen to stories of Ianto as a child. He pushed those feelings away.

"I can't" As he said it he stood up, intent on moving away to find something to do so that Ianto couldn't corner him. "I have to watch the rift."

"Please Jack? The rift has been left alone before." Ianto fallowed after his lover, but Jack just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ianto, Some other time?" He tried to placate the Welshman, but Ianto just scowled at him and left in the other direction.

As the days to Christmas fell away, Jack was at his wits ends. Ianto had bribed him with his regular coffee, rather then the peppermint crap, and doing the paperwork for a month, blackmailed him with footage of them having sex over Gwen's desk and even dropped vague threats about the next time his coat had to be sent to the dry cleaners. Finally, it was Christmas eve, the night of Ianto's family dinner and Jack couldn't wait till Ianto would leave him be. Gwen was still mad at him over the whole "Deflowering of her desk" incident, even though she didn't seem to have any hard feelings towards Ianto, and she had gone home early. It was just him and Ianto alone in the hub and Jack knew he had a few more hours to avoid Ianto before the young man had to leave.

He was pouring over some rift readings where there was a strange jump when Ianto caught up to him again. Knowing what it was he wanted Jack frowned at his lover. "Ianto, I'm not going to be your last resort to keep your family happy." Jack hated that he sounded upset, but he didn't want to be some excuse to get out of being interrogated. Ianto scowled.

"Is that why you won't come?" He looked annoyed, or perhaps exasperated. " I could have asked one of my friends from outside of Torchwood to come, but I want you to actually be there." Ianto seemed nervous and Jack realized that this was a close as a confession that Ianto wanted him to meet his family as he was going to get. He though for a minute, he really should watch the rift, but in the end the thought of spending the night as Ianto's boyfriend overthrew this and he smiled at Ianto.

"Do you need to leave now and get ready?" He asked and Ianto smiled brightly at him, giving a brief kiss.

"I am not letting you pick your own outfit." He informed Jack. "There is no way you're wearing that coat to my Mam's house." He smiled, but Jack knew that Ianto was entirely serious.

Nearly three hours later they were pulling up into a pleasant house in suburbia. It had a nice garden that was wearing a powdering of snow over dead plants and a few cheery Christmas decorations. Ianto had gone through Jack's closet for nearly twenty minutes, but he'd managed to find something suitable for Jack to wear. A pair of dress slacks that, though he could imagine they were rather old, were plain and black and his shirt was old enough that it was almost back in style. Ianto handled almost all the paper work for torchwood and he knew exactly how much Jack made. When they had a free night Ianto was making Jack go shopping, even if it killed the immortal. There was no excuse not to be well dressed.

They had taken Ianto's car seeing as Jack only ever drove the SUV and having the well known Torchwood vehicle around looked a little suspicious. No one would recognize Jack without his greatcoat, but Ianto couldn't risk bringing the SUV. Still, they managed to get to the house without incident, though Jack was sore and pouting a little over the fact that he didn't get to drive. There were already three cars in the driveway when they got there and Ianto was forced to park at the curb. He stopped then and turned to Jack, then cast a glance at the door.

"Don't worry, I'll behave." Jack laughed assuring his lover he wouldn't be entirely vulgar when meeting his family. Ianto smiled, but shook his head.

"Thanks you, and you'd better, but that's not it." Ianto said

"What's wrong then? You were the one who begged me to come." Jack grinned, that grin he had that reassured you that he was the perfect person to trust. It was because of that grin that Ianto knew without a doubt that Jack had been a con-man. Still, he had been a good con-man and Ianto did trust Jack.

"They don't know I'm bringing a man." Ianto confessed. " I couldn't work up the nerve to tell them. They know I'm bi, but I've never actually brought a boyfriend home to meet my Mam. I only ever dated men in collage and after that I was so caught up in Lisa." Ianto looked away and Jack suddenly felt the difference in time very keenly. In his time whether the partner was a male or female really just didn't matter. Here when same-sex couples had such a sigma he felt a little lost. Uncertain of exactly how to comfort Ianto he settled on a kiss before leaving the car. Ianto rolled his eyes and fallowed behind him, both very careful to pretend the conversation hadn't just happen.

Ianto was the one who knocked on the door, a few sharp raps and within a few seconds the door was pulled open to reveal a dark haired woman a few years older then Ianto. Warm air wafted out from the open door, carrying with it the smells of turkey and yams and pies. Jack breathed the sent deeply, it smelled amazing and the low sound of some old time Christmas album in the background completed the warm atmosphere. The woman who had answered the door and whom Jack assumed was Rhiannon, Ianto's only sister, smiled at the two, her eyes going wide upon seeing Jack. She gestured them in, casually berating Ianto for being late, but Jack could feel her eyes on him and he knew Ianto noticed it too.

They were quickly moved into the main living room where Jack go this first look at the rest of Ianto's family. There were three men in the room, Ianto's two brothers and his brother-in-law, and one other woman, Ianto's sister-in-law, as well as Ianto's mother and a little boy and two little twin girls. The children played with toys near the tree, the two girls having forced the boy into playing something based on creativity rather then violence. One of the woman sat in a chair, one of Ianto's brothers at her feet and the two other men sat on opposite ends of the grey couch. Ianto's mother however sat in a proud arm chair, with graying hair and a kind face Jack could still see she was a woman who had raised three boys and that no one would cross her. All together It wasn't a huge family, but it was bigger then any Jack had ever been apart of. He smiled at them, ignoring that fact that a flurry of nerves pooled in his stomach, something that hadn't happened in a long while. Ianto's sister fallowed behind them, and smiled at the room, sitting down next to a man on the couch that Jack assumed was her husband.

"Ianto's finally here. And he brought a date." She drew out the word date, rolling it on her tongue. Ianto looked like he might like to just vanish, all the eyes focused on him and Jack who grinned his patented grin.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He introduced himself, not sure that introducing himself one on one would have been the best course of action. "It's nice to finally meet all of you."

Ianto's mother looked him over once, then nodded her head. "Everyone go sit at the table then. Dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes." She commanded, and stood up, moving to the kitchen. Like any true matriarch everyone moved to do her bidding and soon everyone was heading to the dinning room, herding children or in the case of Rhiannon and Ianto's single brother heading to the kitchen to help their mother. Jack quickly learned that the kids were named Callum, Erin, and Sophie as they were ordered to go wash up for dinner.

Jack was more or less ordered to take a seat that put him in the perfect place to be watched by the entire room. Ianto sat beside him and Ianto's married brother sat at his other side. Beside Ianto was Ianto's mother and the kids mostly on the other side of the table. Ianto ordered Jack to stay seated and moved to the kitchen to help out, leaving Jack alone with only the children and Ianto's brother and his wife and Rhiannon's husband. Ianto's brother was watching him rather closely. It made Jack vaguely uncomfortable.

"The name's Gavin." He held out his hand and though it was awkward sitting at a table Jack took the hand. Not having spent a hundred years in the past for nothing.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He re-introduced himself and Gavin nodded.

"That's my wife Emily, and my two twin girls Erin, and Sophie." Gavin continued his introductions and Emily waved. Jack politely said hello, smiling at the little girls, but he wondered where this was going. "Ianto's never brought home a bloke before." Ah. There it was. Blunt too. Jack could have rolled his eyes. Instead he tried to look even vaguely surprised.

"Really? Never?" He asked, more out of an attempt to make polite conversation then anything else. Gavin nodded.

"Nope." When Gavin didn't elaborate the silence grew a little uncomfortable. Mercifully, Rhiannon's husband was a nice enough guy to break the silence. He reached a little across the table and they shook hands over the dinnerware.

"Johnny Evans. My wife's Rhiannon, Ianto's sister and that's Callum our son." Jack nodded and smiled in understanding, going through the polite 'nice to meet you's. "So, are you really a Captain then?" It sounded like a genuine question and the man seemed like a good guy. Jack grinned.

"Of course! I was" He was cut off then by Ianto's mother walking into the room carrying a large turkey and then placing it in the center of the table. Ianto fallowed and set down the few dishes he was carrying, sliding to sit in beside Jack, giving him a peck on the cheek as he did so. Jack beamed at him and as the rest of the meal was brought in the room descended into different conversations. Soon Jack was enjoying a terrific Christmas dinner and good conversation and whatever awkwardness there had been over Jack being a man was gone and Jack found that he was actually enjoying himself.

He easily stuffed himself full and by the time he was finishing his pie he couldn't have eaten another bite. Conversation had slowed a little, but it was still a warm atmosphere. Of course this was when the rift monitor sent a text to his phone telling him there had been an huge spike. Ianto looked over at him and he smiled, nodding his head for Jack to go deal with it. Everyone was watching them as he carefully placed his phone back away.

"I'm sorry, but that was work. As the boss, even on Christmas eve I'm can't just blow it off." He joked, but he hated to leave like this. Ianto smiled at him and gave him a soft peck.

"C'mon, I drove so you'll have to take my car." Ianto reluctantly tossed him the car keys as the both stood up to head to the car. No one else fallowed and they grabbed the present from the back and Ianto brought them inside. Without looking back Jack drove away to deal with whatever monster the rift had coughed up.

-------

It was less then an hour later when Jack made it back. He'd got a hole in his pants, but otherwise he was unscathed. Parking the car he walked up to the porch, only to find Ianto leaving, hugging his mother good bye and giving his sister a peck on the cheek. He waved, and went back to the car, tossing Ianto the keys and taking the passenger side.

"Was I late?" He felt a little guilty, but Ianto shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to go."It was a simple answer but Jack didn't press. Instead he watched the streets, marveling at the twinkling lights and warm feelings that came off of almost every house.

Ianto took them to his place rather then the hub like Jack expected and he parked the car and Jack grabbed the present he had got for Ianto from the back. The younger man looked at the package with interest, but didn't comment, taking them up to the floor that his flat was on. He fumbled with his keys and they entered the dark apartment, Ianto flipping on a few lights.

"So what did you get me?" He demanded and Jack laughed and handed Ianto his present. Ianto grinned and placed it on the kitchen table, leaving the room and coming back with a garishly wrapped box in the arms of a bear wearing a World War II great coat. Jack laughed and admired the bear, the toy both cute and historically accurate. He took the box from it, delicately opening it. Inside was a very well made stopwatch that had to be from at least the forties and in excellent condition. Jack beamed and pulled Ianto in for a deep kiss.

"Oh, so many things you can do with a stopwatch!" Jack laughed at the old joke and Ianto nodded sagely, both understanding exactly what it was that the stopwatch represented. "Now open mine!" Ianto grinned took the box, and was startled to find a cellphone inside. He looked at Jack in confusion. Jack just smiled.

"It's programmed with the number to my vortex manipulator and The Doctor's number just in case, and it will always to able to reach me, no mater where I am and what time." He explained, hesitant as he knew just what the cellphone meant, and that it meant even more then the stopwatch. Ianto slowly placed the cellphone down and walked slowly up to a nervous Jack an d kissed him deeply, not pulling back until he couldn't wait any longer for air.

"Merry Christmas Jack."

--------------

This fic? It was only supposed to be half this long. Did it ever run away from me and their's still a ton more I would have liked to add. It was soooooo fun to write, though a kept deleting it and re-starting xD

Sorry it's late. Again. I really fail at that don't I? Well I did have a busy day, and Ianto did start talking like a house elf about half way through. I read it back and it was rather bizarre.

Once again not beta-ed and so blah. I also haven't slept in about twenty hours so I might just pass out. Please review and such and a huge thanks to anyone who already reviewed. I am now about to crash from sugar so I'll see you all when I awake from my coma.


	6. I Love You

Earlier that evening Gwen had found a rather large rat in the hub, the domestic animal stealing her biscuit. Of course, this had ended up prompting her and Ianto into a complete search of the entire Torchwood facility to find the rodents. They had inevitably dragged Jack into the hunt, and when three quarters of an hour later, they found a nest filled with many hundreds of the pest, a hub wide cleansing had ensued. Ianto had managed to find some sort of stunning devices in the archives, seeing as Gwen was very against just killing them and they, being a secret underground facility, couldn't just call an exterminator. Jack wasn't sure how, but an hour later they had found four different devices and Gwen had called Rhys and now they were on some sort of rat catching adventure in the bowels of the hub. Jack really didn't know how he got dragged into this sort of situation.

"Let's split up." They came to a fork in the tunnels and Jack rolled his eyes as Gwen announced this like they were on some sort of mission. She split them up carefully, grabbing Jack's arm as he attempted to go with Ianto and she dragged him along with her, letting Ianto and Rhys go the other way. "We are rat hunting! There will be no distraction!" Jack groaned and resigned himself to a night of hunting rodents with Gwen.

--------------

"You know, I have no idea how I ended up getting pulled into this. I guess that's the problem with being married, your wife calls and you have to do anything to help her. A regular slave I am." Rhys laughed and Ianto rolled his eyes at the man, though he was careful to do it where Rhys couldn't see. " You guys ever come down here?" Rhys batted at another cobweb and Ianto looked over at him, his eyes opened for any signs of rats. Rhys scowled and looked over at him. " So what's your job around here anyways?" He sounded genuinely interested and Ianto wondered whether Gwen just shot her husband down every time he tried to talk about Torchwood.

"I clean up around the hub and take care of the Archives." He looked over at Rhys and then turned sharply when he thought that he saw movement. "Lately I've also been going out on the field." He didn't really want to talk to Gwen's husband. He didn't know the man and just because him and Gwen were friends didn't mean that he had to befriend Rhys.

"So how did you end up at Torchwood then? It's not the sort of job that you find advertising in the papers." Rhys seemed like a good enough guy but Ianto just wasn't interested in having this conversation.

"I was a part of Torchwood one." It was a short but truthful answer, though in truth the fact that he had been part of Torchwood one had made Jack less likely to hire him.

"There's more then one Torchwood?" Rhys asked, and Ianto could have slapped himself.

"There are four. Torchwood one was destroyed, two is based in Glasgow, this is three and no one can find four. " Ianto didn't elaborated further, and Rhys nodded.

"So what happened to Torchwood one then?" Rhys asked after a moments of silence. Ianto turned to look at him, it was still hard thinking about what had happened at Tochwood London.

"It was attacked, the entire building was destroyed. Only 27 out of 800 employees survived." He tried to keep his answer methodical but he knew that his voice wavered a little. Rhys drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't know." Rhys apologized, but it was hallow in the sense that Rhys had no idea what being a part of that massacre had meant. Ianto shrugged it off, turning the corner to another part of the vast underground maze that he had never even seen before. A heavy silence descended over the two of them as the rat hunted. "So are you and Jack really...." Rhys trailed off but Ianto got what he was inferring no problem. He looked sharply at the other man but Rhys didn't withdraw his question.

"I suppose. I'm not really sure what you want to know." Ianto tried to sound casual, it was a question that enough people asked, but he really wasn't sure what him a Jack were.

"So what, you're his boyfriend?" Well, that was blunt enough. Ianto shrugged.

"I suppose. This is Jack we're talking about." He chuckled a little, but it was forced. Rhys frowned at him through the gloom.

"You don't even know where you stand with him?" It was an unexpected question, one that took Ianto by surprise. Most of the time people just dropped it after that.

"I don't know. Why are you even asking?" Ianto glared at the other welshman, really not in any mood to be interrogated. Ot was Rhy's turn to shrug.

"Gwen spends so much time with you lot, I thought I should get to know you too, at least a little. Anyways we are rat hunting, nothing better to do is there?"

"I suppose so."

"..."

"..."

"So why are you with him then?" Rhys broke the nice comfortable silence with a nice uncomfortable question. Ianto turned to look at him, exasperated, and rubbed his neck nervously, not really sure whether or not he had an answer to that question.

"I, well what sort of question is that?" He tried to deflect. Rhys grinned triumphantly.

"You don't rightfully know do you?" He responded to a question with a question and Ianto glared but shrugged. Rhys barreled on."You love him don't you?"

"I, well, It's complicated" Ianto admitted but Rhys nodded as if Ianto had given him an answer.

"I though so." Rhys nodded sagely. "I think you should tell him." Ianto whirled around to look at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "He might surprise you!" Rhys defended.

"He's Jack Harkness. You don't tell Jack Harkness that you're in love with him." Ianto grumbled. Rhys smirked.

"You admit you're in love with him then?" He asked shrewdly. Ianto raised his eyebrows at the fact that Rhys had picked up on that, but he nodded miserably. Rhys laughed and threw an arm around Ianto's shoulder. "It'll turn out all right mate. You'll see."

----------------

Nearly an hour later they finally managed to catch a couple dozen of the rats and they met up again, Rhys yawning and Gwen bored with the initial excitement and now exhausted and ready to go home. Ianto and Rhys had managed to become tentative friends, but Gwen and Jack were at least slightly mad at each other. Ianto didn't press, he really didn't need to know what Gwen and Jack were squabbling about.

"Tell him Ianto." Rhys prompted elbowing him in the side. Ianto shrugged and said goodbye to the two of them, Rhys escorting his wife home. Jack sighed audibly as the two left the hub.

"I love Gwen, but I don't think a could have spent any more time with her tonight." Jack laughed, splaying over the couch. Ianto chuckled, leaning against the wall.

"She is a little much sometimes isn't she?" Ianto agreed and Jack laughed in confirmation. Jack sat in the silence happily, and Ianto squirmed, debating whether to listen to Rhys or not.

"Something wrong?"Jack was watching him, it seemed that the immortal wasn't totally oblivious. Ianto shrugged.

"Maybe." Ianto admitted. Jack sat up to make room for Ianto it sit beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, and after a moment of internal debate Ianto nodded, sitting down. "So what's wrong?" Jack asked him. Ianto watched his lover, wondering what went in on his head. if Ianto told him he loved him would he run, say he loved him too, would it destroy what they had? With sudden clarity he realized that he couldn't just tell Jack that he loved him, not right now, but, that maybe he could start down a path where he could eventually.

"I want to know where I stand." Ianto tried to sound firm, but he couldn't meet Jack's eyes. Jack smiled and placed a hand under Ianto's chin, lifting the younger mans face so he could meet his eyes. He kissed him.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."Jack assured and Ianto beamed, a weight lifting from his chest.

Maybe it was too early to say 'I love you", no matter what Rhys said, but Ianto had a sudden faith that they would get there eventually.

-------------

Okay, so this is really short, but it is early and I'm running out of batteries. It was this or nothing. Please review, see you tomorrow!


	7. I Forgive You

Another artifact in it's proper place and Ianto drew a hand over his forehead to wipe the sweat off. Some how, nearly a hundred feet underground the hub managed to be hot. It denied all laws of physics, it was raining outside, there was no heating in the hub, and yet even though he had all the lights off and he was down in the archives the heat felt oppressive. Trying to ignore the discomfort Ianto picked up another artifact, this one with strange spines running along the side. He was only now finishing off the backlog that had been there when he had taken over the archives. Jack had a very unique filing system, when he had even bothered to put something away. This had been under S (for spines). Earlier he'd found what looked like a bagel under R and Jack had told him he'd put it there because he'd been eating a raisin bagel earlier that day so when a bagel like object fell through the rift that's what it made him think of. Ianto had come very close to throttling him on the spot.

He categorized the object and moved onto the last box, hoping to be finished. He'd been working for nearly twelve hours straight after yesterday when they had needed something from the archives and he hadn't gotten to that part yet and searching for it had nearly cost them the life of a little girl.

"Ianto, Jack wants you for something." Gwen poked her out around the corner and Ianto looked up to see that she, like him, was boiling hot. She had opted for only shorts and a tank top, while Ianto was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. It had just been too hot to wear a suit. Even Jack hadn't worn his great coat.

"Did he say what he needed?" Ianto asked, but he stood up and fallowed after.

"Nope, but you know Jack. When does he tell us anything?" Gwen said, fanning herself a little. Ianto chuckled to himself a little, knowing just what she meant. Jack didn't tell him any more just because they were sleeping together. Well, nothing important. He told him unbelievable stories and long winded anecdotes, but those were what made Jack , Jack.

Luckily the corridors leading to the main area of the hub were slightly cooler and the actual main area was cooled a little by the water running through it. Gwen wandered off to go sit at her desk and read a blog. Even aliens found this day too hot to invade it seemed.

Ianto climbed the long stairs to Jack's office and rapped on the door. Jack waved him inside, beaming, and still in the rest of his normal outfit even though he'd lost the great coat to the weather.

"Ianto!" He sounded so excited to see him and immediately Ianto knew that he would regret this visit. "Do you know how to make Iced Coffee?" Jack pleaded, but Ianto was exhausted and hot and he forgot for a moment that normally Jack asking this would have amused him.

"I was working Jack! I'm sorry if you can't even bother to go get your own iced coffee if you're hot, or better send Gwen, she doesn't actually have any work! Unlike me, I'm still trying to unravel the absolute mess you made when you're left with adult supervision for more then a minute!" Jack drew back visibly, and though he hadn't quit been yelling it was fairly close. "Or, here's an idea, why don't you do what any reasonable person would do and put on lighter clothing!" Ianto barked out and then he immediately felt bad. He hadn't meant to yell at Jack, but the day had built up around him and he just couldn't help himself. He did feel a little better, but he was sorry. He opened his mouth to apologize but Jack cut him off.

"You just want to get me out of my clothes." Jack sounded so sure and self confident and so _arrogant_ that any apology Ianto had been planing died on his lips.

"Jack Harkness you are insufferable! I don't know why anyone ever puts up with you! You are a child and you are incapable of human emotions!" He screamed this time and Jack shot to his feet but Ianto was already storming out, fleeing to lick his wounded pride in the archives. Jack hadn't actually said anything, but the mere fact that he had lost control and lost his temper at Jack drove him nuts. Ianto knew that Jack didn't actually care about him as more then someone to shag, but when Jack said things insensitive it was such a strong reminder that it grated on him.

--------------

The two spent the rest of the day avoiding each other and setting each other glares and refusing to talk when they did get near each other. Gwen spent the entire day walking on egg shells and avoiding both of them, not really sure what had set them off, but mostly weirded out that they were fighting at all.

Finally, it was time for Ianto and Gwen to leave and Ianto had to give Jack in the completed list of every artifact. He walked stiffly into his bosses office, and haded it over and turned to leave.

"Ianto, could you wait for a minuted please?" Jack called to him and Ianto froze, wincing.

"Yes sir?" Ianto turned slowly to face Jack and was surprised to find him close, no more then a foot away. Both of the two men froze and stared at each other for nearly a full minute till, without any sudden warning Jack grabbed Ianto, one hand behind his head the other on his cheek, and they kissed, long and hard, harsh and still angry.

Ianto pushed back, forcing Jack against the wall and grabbing at his lovers clothing, not caring if he popped a few buttons. Jack responded with the same fervor, pulling the clothing off of Ianto as quickly as he could, stripping him of his tee shirt and jeans and they both toed of socks and shoes. Their kisses were harsh, clashing teeth and gropes hard enough to leaves bruises.

Jack grabbed Ianto around the waist and flipped them so he was pressing Ianto into the wall, one of his thighs pushing between Ianto's legs. Ianto gasped , his nails digging into Jack's back, and Jack moved away, leaning over the desk and pulling open to top drawer to find the lube. He swiped the papers and folders off of the desk and hurriedly shoved the chair across the room. Ianto moved over, grabbing him for another kiss, but Jack pulled back, forcing Ianto over the desk and spreading lube over two fingers.

He wasn't slow or gentle, pushing in both fingers at one, and Ianto pushed back, despite the fac that it burned. Jack hardly spent any time preparing his lover. Scissoring once, then pulling his fingers out to spread lube over his cock. He positioned himself at Ianto's entrance and slowly pushed in. He didn't stop till he was completely seating inside of his lover, and panting, he waited a few moments. Hte feel of Ianto around him, tight and warm was almost enough to make im come, but he forced himself to keep still. He was still angry, but he wanted Ianto to enjoy this just as much as he did.

"Move" Ianto's teeth were clenched, but Jack could understand him well enough and slowly he built up a stable rhythm of thrusts. He hit Ianto's prostate on the third thrust and the younger man cried out, pushing back. Taking that as a que to move faster, Jack pulled out completely and pushed back in as far as he could, and ret up a bruising pace of thrust, hitting Ianto's prostate with every thrust.

The desk shifted with the force, a low scraping noise under the sound of the moans and the slapping of skin. Ianto gripped the edge of the desk, and he could feel one of Jack's hands on his hip, the other gripping his shoulder. Both hands would leave bruises, but as Jack angled another thrust at just the right spot Ianto couldn't care less.

Jack could feel himself getting close, the pressure building up and he wrapped a hand around to pump Ianto. The dual stimulant had Ianto moaning raggedly, till he came was a long moan and tightened around Jack. Jack thrust in twice more before he came with a sharp cry. Panting, both men lay there, till Jack gathered enough energy to move off of Ianto so he didn't crush him.

Both moved off of the desk, but neither bothered to reach for clothes. Instead, Ianto leaned over Jack and kissed him, this time soft and not at all like the flurry of passion and anger before.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." He apologized, and Jack smiled, kissing Ianto back.

"I was being a little bit of an idiot." He admitted, and Ianto grinned, chuckling a little weakly if only from exhaustion.

"Well, then I forgive you." Ianto replied with a cheeky grin and Jack swatted at him, both of them laughing, any animosity forgotten.

--------------

It's over! Isn't that sad? Well, this one was really short, but I really just couldn't make it any longer without padding it! I enjoyed writing this one, and I even got it up on time!

I hope you all enjoyed every one of my stories and that you review.

Everyone enjoy Children of Earth, let's all cross our fingers for lots of Janto and at least a little Gwen bashing. Here's to another ten seasons of Torchwood!

I hope that this made the wait a little easier. Please review, it makes me giggle with fangirl joy.

Chip out!


End file.
